062016 - First Encounters Of The Lime Kind
12:32 -- tenaciousGregarity TG began pestering geoselenicAdvent GA at 00:32 -- 12:32 TG: Who are you? 12:33 GA: im limekid! 12:34 GA: you're arty, yes? 12:34 TG: That is what the others call me. 12:34 TG: Please call me Arthur. 12:34 GA: sure! 12:35 GA: so what's up, arthur! 12:35 GA: what's good in the hood? 12:37 TG: I wanted to know who you were and how you came to be in my user list. 12:37 GA: right! sorry 12:37 GA: i hacked myself in because im a cool kid! 12:37 GA: put my name on everyones! 12:37 TG: Why did you do that? 12:37 GA: and im limekid! horrorterror, and NOT jack we just have similar colors 12:37 GA: cos i wanna meet everyone! 12:38 GA: but i want them to come to me so i dont look thirsty 12:42 TG: I see. 12:44 TG: Why are you interacting with us? As a horrorterror, there are other things you could be doing, aren't there? 12:44 GA: psh what else am i gonna do 12:44 GA: dick around in the endless void all day? 12:44 GA: try for the umpteen millionth time to get a public works project considered? 12:44 GA: naw, im gonna help you guys! 12:46 TG: You're going to help us? 12:46 GA: sure! 12:47 TG: Sorry if I seem skeptical of this. 12:47 GA: with the power of ~friendship~! 12:47 GA: no, i getchu 12:47 GA: yallre scared of horrorterrors! they done you wrong in the past! 12:47 GA: but don't worry. i won't bullshit you guys into doing contracts! 12:48 GA: i don't even want your souls. i like other things! 12:48 GA: you can make contracts with me if you like, though 12:48 TG: What kind of things would you want? 12:48 GA: i dunno, what do you got? 12:48 GA: do you have any cool yoyos? 12:49 TG: I am able to make one, if that's what you want. 12:49 GA: i mean you're not getting ultimate power for a yoyo, you're probably getting a towel or something else 12:49 GA: what do you need? 12:51 TG: I am surrounded with many people who have made deals with either Twinks or other Horrorterrors. They are immensely strong and powerful. 12:51 TG: I need to be able to stand up to that. 12:51 GA: lol 12:51 GA: dude don't make deals with horrorterrors and shit 12:51 TG: In fact, I need to be able to kill a Twink. 12:51 GA: holy shit 12:51 GA: who and why 12:55 TG: This person wants to hurt the people I have come to know and call "friend." 12:55 GA: oh 12:55 GA: yeah ok so 12:55 TG: I want to hurt them so that they can no longer hurt anyone else. 12:55 GA: yeahhh 12:55 GA: so 12:55 GA: uh 12:55 GA: i hate to say this 12:55 GA: but trying to kill twinks?? 12:55 GA: not a good idea 12:55 GA: making deals with devils for power? 12:55 GA: also not a good idea 12:55 GA: i dont think youve properly talked to your friends about their contracts 12:56 GA: because they all seem to have gotten super fucked over 12:56 TG: I understand there are risks. I don't want that kind of power. 12:56 TG: I want a way around that. 12:56 GA: whats your way around it? 12:57 TG: Allow me to rephrase that. 12:58 TG: I need a way to become powerful or skilled enough to be able to stand up to these people, and these monsters, without having to give my soul away. 12:58 TG: What I want from you is knowledge 12:58 TG: Knowledge.*)) 12:59 GA: like 12:59 GA: ok 12:59 GA: but 12:59 GA: this is a story ive heard plenty of times 12:59 GA: and... like, you're GOING to die, dude 12:59 GA: thats not a threat thats? just? literally what will happen if you try this 01:00 TG: You've heard this story before. How did those stories end, besides the death of the person in my position? 01:01 GA: they didn't end any other way 01:01 GA: listen. ill let you in on a bit of a secret, im an eldritch hellbeast and i know what im talking about 01:01 GA: i have TENTACLES dude. that's how alien i am 01:02 TG: Tell me what you know. 01:02 GA: whoa whoa whoa back it up a bit man 01:02 GA: jeez 01:03 GA: what do i look like, an encyclopedia? 01:03 GA: im not gonna help you fuckin murder people 01:03 TG: Sorry about that. 01:04 TG: It isn't murder if the person in question is a murderous monster. 01:05 GA: ...no, it's still i think legally murder 01:05 GA: and USUALLY there's a price for information 01:05 GA: like thats the kind of stuff people make contracts for 01:07 GA: i'd say you could ask the handmaidens for info, but if capn red is the twink you're after i doubt they'll help 01:07 TG: This person needs to die, Limekid. They are a danger to everyone I know and care for. 01:07 TG: I'm not after the red one 01:07 GA: oh, the green one? 01:07 TG: one.*)) 01:10 TG: Yes. The green one. 01:10 GA: yeah ok i mean like 01:10 GA: the handmaidens + the oracle might help you, but, sorry, i'm not gonna help you kill my ex 01:11 GA: not that i haven't wanted him dead in the past, of course! i've just thought about it a bit and i don't *want* to murder people that i like! 01:13 TG: I see. 01:14 GA: but really dude 01:14 GA: dont like 01:14 GA: indicate to horrorterrors that you're up for contracts 01:15 GA: even for information 01:15 GA: like you're gonna get fucked over, man 01:15 GA: and it's not racist of me to say that. i can say it. im a horrorterror. 01:15 TG: It seems that I'm out of luck for outside help. 01:16 GA: also 01:16 GA: are you planning to take him on alone? 01:16 GA: because,,, 01:16 GA: ,,,,,like 01:17 GA: don't??? 01:17 TG: I don't plan to do it alone. But I need to be an asset to my teammates. 01:18 GA: being an asset usually involves not being dead! 01:19 TG: It also involves not being weak. 01:19 GA: ok 01:19 GA: ima let you in on 01:19 GA: a trade secret 01:19 GA: being an idiot is a lot more harmful than being weak 01:19 GA: if you're weak you just fail 01:20 GA: if you're an idiot you risk taking others with you and failing so spectacularly that nobody can do anything but cringe when they hear your name 01:20 TG: I see what you mean. 01:21 GA: like. i think nyarla's probably made a few mistakes in his past. he seems to have moved past that! but! everyone relentlessly talks shit about him for it. and he died! a lot! 01:21 GA: usually this game is not so lenient when it comes to more than second chances! 01:21 GA: do you have both of your selves still? 01:23 TG: I do. 01:23 GA: well, alright 01:23 GA: that's good! 01:23 GA: keep it that way, bud! 01:25 TG: What are some other tips you could give me? 01:26 GA: uhhhm. yeah ive got a few quarters here. where's the jar? 01:26 GA: always happy to help the working class 01:29 TG: Allow me to rephrase that. 01:29 TG: Do you have any other advice that you could give me? 01:29 GA: oh, sure i do! 01:36 GA: the joke is that i do have advice but i'm not giving it to you 01:36 GA: that is, uh, what's happening here 01:38 TG: That would count as information that isn't free, correct? 01:39 GA: psh i ain't givin you information that costs a million dollars dude 01:39 GA: i'm here for comic relief and to make y'all feel better, not to actually help you in any meaningful capacity! 01:40 TG: You may as well not be here at all, then. 01:40 GA: dang... 01:40 GA: rude... 01:40 TG: It is only a fact. 01:41 GA: psh, i'll step up my game later 01:41 GA: for NOW i'm the comic relief squad 01:41 GA: only member of it 01:41 GA: but!! if you keep bein rude to me, you'll flip my villain flag! 01:41 GA: i totally have one of those. 01:42 GA: it'll be flipped, and then i'll do, like, villain stuff. like maybe i'll steal a diamond, or jaywalk! 01:42 GA: and you'll see, you'll all see! 01:43 TG: Allow me to apologize. 01:43 GA: allowed 01:43 TG: I apologize. 01:43 GA: thank you 01:43 GA: apology accepted 01:48 GA: anyway arty, uh, i admire your ambition, i suppose! 01:48 GA: it was nice meeting you! 01:48 TG: Goodbye, Limekid. 01:49 GA: seeya! 01:49 -- geoselenicAdvent GA ceased pestering tenaciousGregarity TG at 01:49 -- Category:Arty Category:Limekid